


Isolationist

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: English translation, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they left Siberia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Isolationist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704485) by [Imbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian). 



> I think this was the first post-Civil War fic in Chinese. I think. Anyway, a big thank you to Imbrian for letting me translate this fic. Please note that this is not a fix-it fic.
> 
> The translation is not proofread. All errors are my own.

“I think you need someone to give you a ride.”

With his helmet off, the king of Wakanda was now standing with them in the snow. Laying under the faint shadow of another rock was Zemo, unconscious and tied up.

Next to Steve’s ear was the sound of Bucky’s heavy breaths as his injuries worsen. They had the Quinjet, they could leave. But the truth was, as big as the world may seemed, but once they left Hydra’s base in Siberia, they would be hunted. They had no where to go.

Forget if Stark would come pursuing a vendetta against Bucky, Ross would definitely not let Bucky off.

“We can take care of the ride ourselves, but I need a place,” Steve frowned as he assessed Bucky’s injuries. “I don’t know if Your Highness… if you…” Logically speaking, the Wakanda king had captured Zemo; the truth was out now. But without the shield, he had to be more careful.

“You do have a place to go. Let me give you the coordinates of my base. We’ll discuss the rest when we get to Wakanda.” The urgency for vengeance was gone, the new king was now left with heavy sadness; but he was positive about his judgement of the man standing before him. “You need medical assistance. So does your friend. The circuits connected to the nerves of his left arm are damaged.” The pain was unbearable.

“Steve…” barely breathing, Bucky struggled to enunciate every single word. “Take Zemo. Go find your friends. You’re not a criminal—”

“Don’t even think about it, Buck. I’m not going anywhere without you.” Slightly annoyed, Steve cut him off. He watched T’Challa took one last check on Zemo and turned to walk to them. “No matter what happened,” Steve tightened his hold on Bucky’s back and said softly, “I’m with you till the end of the line, right?”

 

*** 

 

They landed on the misty lake region. The location of the region did match the information on the news, but it was on a high terrain, enshrouded by dense mist. Even as he navigated the Quinjet to land, Steve couldn’t decipher the surface of Wakanda.

“This is in fact the border between Kenya and Wakanda,” explained T’Challa, as they got off the jet and walked to him. He seemed to be deep in thoughts. “There’s a tracker on the jet, sooner or later people would be able to find you through that. I suggest you abandon the jet here and ride with me in the car instead.”

“I am in your debt, Your Highness.” Steve pulled Bucky’s arm a little tighter. He had cleaned Bucky’s injuries earlier during the journey, and even though Bucky refused to tell him what effect would his left arm have to his body, he could guessed the answer from his short breaths and cold sweats.

“How is your friend?” T’Challa looked at the Winter Soldier who was lost in thoughts. The pair of eyes may seemed out of focus, but they weren’t lifeless. He was thinking. Assessing his situation. “The car is waiting at the border sentry. It’s about five minutes’ walk from here.”

“Stay with me, Bucky. Another five minutes,” Steve comforted him gently, but the man didn’t seem to be listening.

Bucky hadn’t spoken a word since his suggestion had been rejected. He even looked steely at times, just like when Zemo had him under control using the programming.

Steve knew without his left arm, Bucky was no opponent to him; he could subdue him should anything happen.

When they arrived at the border sentry, Steve stared at the road—perfectly rebuilt—that appeared unexpectedly among the desolated rainforest. A limousine was parked there. Dark windows prevented anyone from seeing the interior.

“It appears the development of my country surprises you, Captain,” T’Challa nodded at the staffs standing by the car as he walked past Steve; the car door was opened for the three of them the next minute. “Being isolated from the world has its advantages. But when Howard Stark began to follow in the footsteps of businessmen all around the world, and tried to pry open our door after World War Two, we must also change.”

“I missed so much knowledge of the world, Your Highness. This is plain ignorance. Please forgive my disrespect.”

Kenya was already a well developed African country, and as the limousine went deeper into Wakanda’s territory, Steve’s astonishment began to subside a little. Under layers upon layers of trees were dark-colored circuits, entwined like vines; cables disappeared in steep cliffs, under bridges, beyond water mist; like the shiny orange-red lights built around dams.

Situated between the fault and the lake region, Wakanda’s stable electricity was produced by hydropower. Steve didn’t know what the wire rod of circuits was made of, but considering the perfect wiring, he believed it was intended for something more than providing lighting on the roads at night.

Soon enough, architectures strewn among the forest began to appear. The design wasn’t especially unique; at least unlike the aesthetic of Stark’s.

He raised his head to look at the huge white building as it disappeared behind the car windows. The king sitting opposite him explained simply. “That’s our hospital.”

Steve turned to see how Bucky was doing, and found his eyes staring at a particular architecture in the mountains opposite. He realized his mistake as he looked in the same direction. It wasn’t a building. It was a massive sculpture of a black panther. 

“That is Bast, the panther god,” the limousine drove into a tunnel hidden at the edge of a stone cave. Using visual illusion to arrange the positions of buildings and roads, the layout of Wakanda was still a mystery even to one already inside the country. “Our protector.”

“So the Egyptian god—”

“Indeed. Wakanda is situated on the upstream of the Nile River. Our ancestors may have had shared the same gods with the Egyptians, but now they are an Islam country. In the history of our country, we didn’t worship the sun like they did. As you can see,” when the car door opened, the light rain outside trickled down Steve’s cheeks gently. “We have a rainy weather.”

 

***

 

“You are used to running.”

In the dark room, the Winter Soldier turned around. For someone who moved like a ghost, he realized for the first time, there was another person more stealthy than he was. “My injuries have been taken care of. That’s good enough.”

“What about the Captain?” Even though there was barely any light in the room, T’Challa, dressed in casual clothes, looked pointedly in his direction as if he had night vision. “Are you going to let him pick up your mess?”

“People in the dark are also looking for me,” Bucky’s voice was calm. The damaged nerve cables of his left arm had been checked and repaired, but without any information on Hydra’s programming, Wakanda’s scientists and medical personnel couldn’t do anything about it. “I’m like an open book; only those people know how to decipher me.”

“You’ve been running for two years, but you can’t run forever,” T’Challa’s footsteps were silent. “If you stopped running, I can give you protection in Wakanda.”

“Your Highness,” Bucky took a deep breath and said, “how are you going to explain to the world?”

“Who could be sure that you’re here? No one has any evidence, I own no one any explanation.” The king turned on the light knob. Bucky was standing at the door in his blood-stained combat attire, ready to leave. “You could leave, but I think the Captain is somewhere nearby, ready to stop you.”

No one could get a good night sleep in a new place on their first night. Not an assassin, not even a well-trained soldier.

“He allows you the opportunity to rest on your own instead of monitoring you. He trusts you.”

“I’ll be more cautious this time. I’ve slacken…” He’d been staying at the safe house in Budapest for too long. “The world needs Captain America, whether he’s with the Avengers, or …”

“Tell me, Barnes,” stopping right before the other man, the king of Wakanda asked calmly, “Why did you slack? For someone with a history like yours, how could you have slacken?”

Because he thought the world was big enough for him to find a tiny crevice to survive among seven billion people.

“You’re no longer the Winter Soldier; you probably never will be the soldier who fought in World War Two.” T’challa turned his shoulder sideways, giving way to the entrance a little.

In an instant, with blood stains in his mussed hair, Captain America walked past T’Challa to stand between him and Bucky. “Bucky?”

“Who you are, where you’ll go, Barnes, you have to make the decision now.” As he walked out of the door, T’Challa glanced at both sides of the tunnel, and the circuits on the ceilings. Even Homer sometimes nods. But Wakanda had not been isolated for so many years without reasons.

He heard the door of the guest room closing slowly behind him.

 

***

 

“Where are you going?” Captain America didn’t sound furious. Had he expected this, or maybe nothing surprised him anymore? “There’re many people out there looking for you, Bucky. No one wants you alive, you’re easier to capture without the bionic arm.”

“Perhaps,” Bucky’s brow furrowed as he looked at Steve. “But I might kill you any time.”

“You mean like what Zemo did?” Steve raised his eyes, looking sad. “We could think of a solution together.”

“You do know just saying I was being manipulated doesn’t acquit me of my crimes.” Bucky took a couple of steps backward and leaned against the wall. “And you should know I not only killed Howard Stark and his wife, but also many other…” Painfully, he closed his eyes and opened them to look steadily at Steve. “Many other people. More of them will be coming after me.”

“Let them come,” Steve gazed at the man before him. “They can’t just look at the outcome you caused and ignore how Hydra made you obeyed them. They certainly can’t ignore the fact that you’re a victim at the same time.”

“It’s easier to just close your eyes and ignore everything.” Or, some things became more distinct when you closed your eyes. Bucky used his other hand to cover his now empty left shoulder. “Steve, I’m like a bomb, ready to explode anytime. How many of Hydra are there out there? How many people know how to control me… It could be countless.”

“I will stop you.” Steve refused to compromised. “I can do it.”

“What if I kill you one day?” When the mission was finished. Bucky knew it was unnecessary for him to think any further. “You want to regret when the day come?”

“If it were I, if one day I receive news of your death like how I did when Peggy died—” The pair of eyes with a bit of green in the blues was bloodshot. “I won’t even get the chance to regret.”

Bucky kept quiet. He pursed his lips, trying to swallow the tightness in his throat; but he remained silent.

“Let me help you, Buck. Don’t turn me down,” Steve was gazing at him, getting closer and closer. Bucky’s intuitive was to avoid his eyes, but realized his had his back against the wall with nowhere to run. “Don’t run away again.”

They were so close there was no space between them. Bucky could feel the rise and fall of the other man’s chest.

“You still owe me so many answers, Bucky. Rumlow said you remember me…” Until he could really confirm that, until now it was only the two of them. “How much of me do you remember?”

“I think I remember enough.” The next moment he leaned forward to meet Steve’s lips. He asked softly in between the kisses, “Why didn’t you find another pair of lips to kiss?”

“It’s already too late,” Steve smiled wistfully. “I don’t have to find another place to belong… Buck, I have you.”

He had asked about the ride home when they were kids in the snow because the cold sensation reminded him of the temperature of Bucky’s lips at that time; nipped by the ice cream.

Bucky reached out his only arm to encircle Steve’s neck.

From the moment he found Bucky, he was no longer alone in this world. Steve deepened their kiss, he tightened his hold around Bucky’s waist as if afraid that he would dissipate like smoke if he let go even slightly.

“What was the first thing you remembered?”

The pair of eyes flickered for a moment. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “The sound of your pencil scratching on paper.” Bucky wouldn’t tell the man standing before him the truth: it was the moment before he fell off the running train. Instead he chose the fragment that sprung up in his dreams after visiting the exhibit in Smithsonian

“I remembered…” Steve’s voice was muffled between his ear and his hair. “…the Dodgers game.” Thanks to SHIELD’s lousy radio broadcast. “And you sitting next to me. Your scent was a mixture of food, sweat and cologne.”

Upon hearing that, Bucky closed his eyes slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It took me longer to drag my ass to edit the translation. Again, this has not been proofread, so all grammar mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out any mistakes though. Thanks for reading!

When he woke up from the dream of a bustling stadium, sunlight was shining through the clouds, casting shadows on Wakanda’s territory. Steve was sitting in a chair in the corner, looking into his eyes.

Steve had several books with him. They were all about Wakandan culture, including the country’s religion and history.

“His Highness is very kind to lend me some books.” Impatient to sit any longer, Steve stood up from the chair and went back to where he’d slept this morning. He ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, soft to the touch after washing. “If you’re feeling better today, His Highness wants our views on some of his suggestions.”

Bucky changed into a tank top and long pants. He looked at the long corridor outside the door in silence, and found, by accident, a tiny switch had been attached to the line pipe in the ceiling.

Steve blinked as he noticed the grin that blossomed on the face of the brunet after looking at the ceiling. “What?”

Bucky quirked a brow and shook his head. Due to his leg injury, he put half his weight on Steve cooperatively.

Outside the expansive windows, the mist had disappeared, revealing the most important district of Wakanda’s capital—the palace and the ministries. Steve didn’t look out the window, concentrating instead on their foot, supporting Bucky with care.

Bucky looked over his shoulder to look at the cars and buildings shining under the sun. This faraway country had technology no one could have had imagined. The visions presented to the world by the two previous monarchs only showed their wisdom.

“Your Highness,”

There were several other medical personnel in white robes, discussing the medical condition of the Winter Soldier with their king.

“Let me deliberate with my guests. I’m grateful for your feedback.” As the medical team left the room in an orderly fashion, T’Challa handed the report over to the two newcomers. He sat on the long black couch and gestured them to do the same. “I referred to what I learned from the base in Siberia and found some solutions…”

“I’ve seen it.” Steve replied stiffly. “It was a prison.”

Unconcerned with the design in the report, Bucky asked, “How long will it take to build the machine?”

“Bucky?” Steve interrupted him in disbelieve. “I won’t put you back under. I won’t.”

“It’s me. I want to put myself back on ice,” contrasting to the blond’s sharp tone, Bucky was much more composed. “That sounds like a reasonable solution. It’s an arrangement for me, and I won’t cause any more damage unintentionally.”

“There must be some other solutions,” Steve realized how inappropriate his choice of words was, but he wasn’t going to change his stance. “There must be some other solutions.”

“I estimate it will take one to two weeks to construct the machine. I’ll try to shorten the process. The main work is to set up an independent power supply; your life support and protection system must have circuit lines that won’t be destroyed by external force. Apart from that, the machine itself isn’t a problem.”

“Bucky, can we sit down and consider other options?” He was distressed by Bucky’s downright acceptance to that suggestion.

“The construction cannot wait. In any case, I’ve already utilized my private funds to proceed with the project. The information must be open, and it will take days if we go through the parliament. There’s no need to express your gratitude—” He stopped Bucky from saying anything when he opened his mouth to speak. “I just want you to understand the timeline is very tight.”

Steve’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

T’Challa leaned over a little to pick up the remote control and turned on the screen on the wall. “I think you need to know the development of the Avengers’ current situation. The media hasn’t mentioned a word about the Raft; the Black Widow is on the run. As for the capture of Zemo, I believe the US Chief Secretary already has info about me in Siberia, but he has yet to contact me through diplomatic channels, or the UN hotline, to find out about your whereabouts. No one has yet to ask me to sign the ineffectual Accords. They’re probably still trying to clarify the grey area between my involvement in drafting the Accords in the name of Wakanda, and my personal action. But everything can be changed in a blink of the eye.”

“The others are still not acquitted even when Zemo has been arrested?” Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I thought… the first thing Tony would do was to release them.”

“Some things may not go according to Stark’s wishes. His actions are also restricted by the Accords. He has no grounds to request for that, unless he wanted to have a fall out with the Chief Secretary.” The king turned around to look at the tablet on the table before them. “Even if it’s an alternative, I’ve already began the construction.”

Bucky laid against the back of the couch without another word and stared at the scenery outside the window with a frown.

“I have another proposition, if you like to continue watching,” T’Challa looked at them, considering. “Make a new arm with vibranium. I don’t know how to reverse Hydra’s programming, but I’m confident with the built-in and connection of the nerves. It’s as good as getting back your most powerful weapon.”

“That’s… not what I wanted,” Bucky turned back and looked fixedly at the king. “I don’t think joining in the fight, or telling myself killing the bad guys to protect the world is making up for the crimes I’d committed.” He’d been running for two years. He’d enough time to contemplate on that. “I don’t need a new weapon.”

Steve chose not to say anything after his impetuous reaction earlier, but the crease between his brows was an indication that he disagreed with some of the conversation. 

“I’m willing to accept whatever judgement the world has for me,” said Bucky slowly. “But before that, I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore; above all, damages done by me beyond my volition.”

He paused for a moment before turning to look at Steve.

“So, yes, I want to be put on ice. It’s my wish and it’s the best solution at the moment.”

 

***

 

“Howard Stark bought all the vibranium circulating out there from a smuggler and made that shield.”

T’Challa was usually busy running his country in the morning, but he was always ready to see his guests once or twice during the day. And without fail, he always invited them to have dinner with him. Although Bucky was sometimes exhausted, he had to admit the company of the king didn’t make him feel obligated or anything. There was nothing disrespectful even if they hardly spoke during dinner.

This afternoon, they first learned about the vibranium mines in Wakanda.

“After that, he wanted to enter Wakanda to explore the mines. He went through different channels, but Wakanda wasn’t opened to the outside world at that time. Our people hardly travelled; we almost never allowed foreigners to enter our country. When the war erupted, he returned to America to offer his assistance.”

On the screen, the young inventor in the Wakandan archive pictures was the playboy Bucky and Steve had known. Fully aware it was his hands that ended the man’s life, Bucky didn’t look away, and stared fixedly at the screen.

“Vibranium isn’t the only rare resources in Wakanda, but after the two world wars…” Showing the location of the mines in Wakanda, the king changed to another slide as he spoke in earnest. “People wanted more resources.”

Steve replied softly, “And they started new wars for more resources.”

“Exporting vibranium would perhaps bring huge fortune to our country, but with the rise of Ultron, we could imagine the tragedy that ensued should it fall into the wrong hands. Even if the conclusion was satisfactory last time, there’s no promise that every story ends well.” On the screen, Vision appeared in a flash of purplish red. “My father believed it is right to ensure vibranium remain in the country. I agree with him.”

Images of herbs and chemical formulas flashed through, but since those weren’t the topic they were discussing, the king didn’t delve any further.

“If you need a new shield, we can make one for you.”

Steve Rogers arched his brow and smiled. He didn’t say yes. “Thank you, Your Highness. I think I can get by at the moment.”

 

***

 

The uncommonly fair weather in Wakanda continued into the evening.

Steve looked at Bucky’s profile as they entered the courtyard. He couldn’t find the words to change the brunet’s decision.

“Do you remember waking up in the North Pole?” Bucky was the one to start the conversation.

“No. I woke up as though I’d slept.” He’d read Bucky’s files. He knew Bucky woke up to pain and endless torture. “I don’t want to say this, but I don’t want you to go through that again.”

“Go through what?” With his hands in his pockets, Bucky turned his head, brows arched. “I’ll have an entirely different feeling, Steve. I’m going to sleep in a safe place. The world will be safer because I’m asleep.” Bucky shook his head a little as a tiny smile tugged at his lips. “To be honest, I’ve not had a good sleep for a very long time. This… this isn’t something sad. You know where I am. I think this arrangement isn’t too bad.”

Steve had to agree it was way better than looking for a missing person two years ago. But having seen the Siberia base, he didn’t want Bucky to go back to the same outcome after everything.

“I’m here, Steve.” Bucky took in the sight of the rainforest in the evening. Every once in while, they would hear the chirping of nocturnal birds among the sounds of insects. The night was so much warmer than assassination missions in the middle of the cold nights. “I’m not going anywhere. And you have the assurance of a king. I’m safe here. I’m willing to fight for you when you need me, but for now… there’s enough blood in my hands.”

Steve managed an awful smile. He lowered his eyes.

“You have many good friends,” said Bucky softly. “Sam, Wanda, Scott, Clint.” He reached out his only hand and cupped Steve’s lowered head and rest their foreheads together. “You found a family and you’re still doing what you wanted to do back then; protecting the little guys. That kid from Brooklyn? You didn’t let him down.”  
   
Steve took a deep breath. “Except this time you’re not following him.”  
   
Bucky kissed the blond’s cheekbone, put down his hand and smiled. A very rare one. “I’m still following him.” He reached out his hand and put it on the blond’s chest. “I’m right here, Steve.”

 “I won’t give up finding the way to break Hydra’s program, Buck. I promise.” As if remembering something, Steve gazed into Bucky’s eyes. “And I’ll let the world see the truth that you’re a victim.”  
   
“Sounds good. Thanks, Steve,” Bucky smiled as he spoke to the man before him. “Don’t let me wait too long. I counted the other day, seems like you’re older than me by a few years now.”  
   
“Well, look who’s taking care of who now…” Leaning forward to kiss the smiling Winter Soldier, Captain America whispered, “God… Bucky, I really…”  
   
“Just wish me good night, Steve. Wish me good night.”


End file.
